Category talk:Gridmasks
"LET ME JUST MAKE ALL THESE USELESS ASS CATEGORIES TO GET FREE USELESS EDITS" DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:32, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :The same thing is done with other species categories to character pages so there's no reason not to just do this. And, let me make this as clear as I can, because apparently I haven't done so before, I don't give a damn about editcounts, as they don't matter towards anything or mean anything of value. ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 14:35, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::1- No they're not. Oh wait, I'm sorry, one is. Dark Matter. 'A category that YOU fucking made.' ::2- Actions speak louder than words, Mori. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:37, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, that was done. It's just the same as adding any other group to it that they're a part of, like Heroes of Acceptance or things of the like. I'm not a bad guy for making categories. :::Yeah and me editing a lot is clearly a sign of my being infatuated with having a high edit count and not at all because I care about the quality of the wiki articles and organization. If you're so convinced this, then I'll gladly hand over the reigns to any editing plans I have to do to anyone else to have them edit it, just for the purpose of me not editing it. Let whoever actually cares about their editcount take over for me, if it's enough to prove to you that I don't care at all about it. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 14:44, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::...And, again, no it wasn't. Your comment about the elements or whatever doesn't rebut my argument at all. ::::By all means, I don't care. I was just pointing this out for a larf and you got butthurt over it. I was even planning to do the same thing to other species later on. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:47, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::I mean it's the same as them being of any other group which is listed in their categories. There are the groups of Males, Females, Nonbinary, Protagonists, Villains, etc., which have categories for them, so it would be of the same logic to add the category for their species. If the categories being added are useless, then the community wouldn't have them on there. :::::Well, if you don't care about it then I'm not going to inconvenience myself like that. It was only a suggestion for if you did care. So yeah, if you want to do all that then, by all means, go ahead. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 14:56, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::"The same thing is done with other species categories to character pages". You said that. That wasn't true except for one other species category. A category in which you made. My comment was directly referring to that. All these other comments you're making, again, do not refute that. ::::::And the me pointing out I didn't care was in regards to the category thing to begin with. If you're interpreting it as me saying I don't care if you stop randomly, ahaha, no. Finish what you started. I'd be glad to help you, but you shouldn't cross your arms and stop because I made a mean little joke that started an argument over misinterpretation. That's why you're never getting a position of power over this site. 'This is just me misinterpreting what you meant by not caring, and I'm a dib.''' DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:01, March 24, 2015 (UTC)